A pneumatic tire with a directional tread pattern including: two circumferential direction main grooves are provided on either side of a rib at a tread central portion; plural inclined main grooves that have inner edges in a region at 10% to 20% of a ground contact width from the tire center are provided at a specific pitch around the tire circumferential direction so as to incline towards diagonal outsides in a reverse direction to the specified rotation direction of the tire; and reverse inclined main grooves, that pass from the circumferential direction main grooves that are positioned to the outsides of the rib through the inner edges of the inclined main grooves, that connect to the outer end of the next adjacent inclined main groove partway, and that are inclined in a reverse direction to the inclined main grooves, has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4114713